Lonely No More
by Ivy Braginski
Summary: Canada and (fem) Russia form an alliance. But is allies enough to satisfy the two lonely countries?
1. A New Alliance and a New Drink

Russia stood up as she heard knocking on the door. She walked over and opened it, smiling as she saw Canada standing there.

"Privet Canada. Would you like to come in?"

"Uh, sure" he responded tentatively.

Russia led him to her living room guesturing for him to sit

"What brings you here?"

The young man seemed very nervous. Russia wondered why but didn't say anything.

"Well… I… uh.."

She smiled at him and waited for him to continue.

"My boss said I should come over and ask if you.. you wanted to be allies?"

Russia thought about it for a second, considering the gains and anything to possibly loose. She nodded

"Da, I would like zat a lot."

Canada relaxed a little bit.

"Great! Would you like some wine? I brought it over to possibly celebrate"

Russia nodded and stood to go get some glasses. When she returned Canada had pulled out a big bottle of wine. She watched curiously as he poured it.

"I've never had wine before.. Or any alcohol…"

Canada looked up surprised

"You've never drank before?"

She shook her head.

"I was told it does bad things to your head"

"Well wine isn't too strong and tastes pretty good so I think you'll be fine"

Russia picked up her glass before taking a small sip

"This is good stuff"

After a few glasses Russia (Who's thoughts and ideas were already being blurred by the alcohol) had an idea.

"Would you like to try some vodka? My big brother Ukraine has some. He says I'm not supposed to have any but he's not home right now

"Uh, no thanks I'm good"

Russia shrugged and went to try some. After she had one drink of Vodka Russia was getting pretty drunk. Though unlike most people she didn't act stupid and wobbly just… a lot different. Canada was getting a little bit nervous because first he didn't know what the alchohol in her body would make her do and second she had just gone around locking all the windows and doors. She sat down next to him and hugged him tightly as she looked up at him

"You're always so quiet at the meetings, I like quiet"

"Uh thanks?"

She grinned big and saw he was getting a bit tired, as was she. She made him stand up and began pulling him by his wrist upstairs

"What are you doing?" He proclaimed loudly

She giggled and pulled him into her room

"It's bed time silly and its too late for you to go home so you're sleeping in my room"

She let go of his wrist

"I- I can go sleep on the couch"

He was getting scared as he made his way to the door. Russia ran forward and clung to his waste looking up at him with a pitiful look on her face

"Please don't go Canada! I get so lonely by myself and what if something bad happens what am I going to do in this state?" Her voice was pleading

_Well, at least she knows she's drunk_

He sighed reluctantly and took his hand off the door knob

"Fine…"

She grinned

"Thank you! You can take of your shoes sweatshirt and shirt"

Canada gulps

"My shirt?"

"yeah that's what I said. It gets really warm in my bed"

She had already taken off her coat and upper layers of her clothes, leaving just a T-shirt and shorts that she usually wore under her layers of clothes. Canada reluctantly removed his clothes until he was left standing in his sweatpants. Russia climbed under the sheets and was soon joined by Canada. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his bare chest with a small smile

"Thank you Canada" she whispered softly

He smiled and closed his eyes

"You're welcome."


	2. Who's been sleeping in my bed?

In the morning Russia subconsciously gravitated towards the strange heat source in her bed.  
_  
why does my head hurt?_

Wait a sec why is my bed so warm?

Is that a…. person?!  
  
She slowly slid her hand to the side of the bed and in a swift movement she brought her shovel down hard of the head of the stranger in her bed. Her now open eyes raged as she watched the (Presumed to be) man scramble away.

"Canada?! What the hell were you doing in my bed?!"

The poor guy looked frightened terribly with a red bump beginning to swell up on his head.

"Look I can explain!" His voice trembled as he yelled desperately "As long as you don't hit me with your shovel again!"

Once they were both downstairs and Canada had some ice on his head explained why he was in her bed, excluding anything she told him that might make her feel embarrassed. When he was done Russia sighed to herself

"Thank you very much for taking care of me and I'm really sorry for my behavior and hitting you with my shovel."

"It's alright I should have argued more instead of just going along with it. I'd best be going, unless you need anything?"

She shook her head. "No thanks I'll be fine thank you though."

She stood up and walked him to the door. As soon as she went to open the door a flurry of snowflakes came flying in. She quickly shut the door and looked up at him.

"Well, it looks like you'll be staying here for a while"


	3. Locked Inside Revealing True Thoughts

Russia and Canada sat back down at the table

"I'm sorry Canada. I wasn't expecting this blizzard. I can't really allow you to travel in this weather so I guess you're stuck here. I hope you had nothing important to do."

Canada stared out the window

"No, I didn't have anything planned but I don't mind staying here, as long as I'm not a burden to you."

Russia laughed

"Nonsense, I don't get company very often so I'm glad when I have some, even if it's under unfortunate circumstances. I'll make us some breakfast. Do you like pancakes?"

Canada nodded eagerly

"Well great! They might be a bit different from what you're used to but pancakes are pancakes."

She stood up and made her way to the counter to begin cooking. Canada watched her curiously as he lost himself in his thoughts. Everyone said she was heartless and scary but she seemed nice to Canada. At least she knew who he was. Soon the pancakes were ready. Canada took a bite to find it was actually quite delicious. Not really as fluffy as his pancakes but making up for that in taste. Canada smiled.

"Thank you very much. These are absolutely delicious!"

Russia smiled.

"You're welcome. Thank you for complimenting them. I don't really make pancakes often but I figured it was a nice time to make some"

They sat there in silence listening to the wind blow outside. Russia looked up at Canada

"Since we will be stuck together for a while we might as well use our real names. Mine is Ivy Braginski."

She smiled, fixing her violet eyes on him. He returned her smile lightly.

"You can call me Mathew, or whatever you want to call me. I'm just glad you know who I am."

Ivy laughed. Her laugh was soft but sincere unlike most of the people Mathew knew, who either had a loud laugh, an awkward laugh, or just didn't laugh.

"Of course I remember. You're always so quiet and polite at the meetings. Unlike everyone else who is so loud and rude. It's interesting to see how they behave but I wouldn't want to ever spend too much time in their presence. Unlike you Matvey, if I may call you that, you're much more pleasant to be around."

Mathew smiled, feeling his heart warmed. Someone actually noticed him and paid attention to him and even _liked_ him. Ivy finished her breakfast (Or brunch at this point)

"You don't mind if I call you Matvey right?"

Mathew shook his head.

They both stood up to wash their dishes off and retreated to the living room to watch some TV. Ivy soon fell asleep. Mathew looked down in surprise to see her head rest upon his shoulder. A smile crossed his face. He liked being here. He felt like this was the first time someone paid attention to him. Canada eventually fell asleep too, his head resting on top of hers.


	4. Night falls on the lands

When Mathew woke again Ivy was still asleep and it was getting close to dinner time. He quietly laid her down on the couch as he got up and was careful not to wake her. He made his way to the kitchen and started cooking. The storm was still raging outside so he figured he wasn't going home anytime soon. Once he had finished making some pasta (It was one of the few things he could find in her cupboards that he was familiar with) he quietly walked over to Ivy and shook her shoulder gently, speaking softly.

"Ivy come on, it's time to get up"

The sleepy girl rubbed her eyes and sat up blinking at him with deep pools of violet .

"What time is it Matvey?"

Her voice was soft and tired sounding

"It's almost six you fell asleep on the couch. I've made us some pasta for dinner. It's ready in the kitchen"

Ivy's eyes widened as she glanced at the clock.

"I'm sorry Matvey I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. You really didn't have to make dinner. You should have woken me and I would have made it"

Mathew laughed softly

"Its fine you were probably tired from last night. And I don't mind cooking. You are letting me stay here after all it's the least I could do to repay you"

He smiled and helped her up, leading her to the kitchen where two yummy looking plates of pasta were waiting. Ivy sat down across from Mathew and took a bite of the pasta. Usually she didn't have pasta but she kept some around due to the fact that it lasted long and would be easy to make. Russia smiled and took another bite. France must have taught him how to cook. Not many countries could make such simple ingredients taste so delicious. Ivy looked up from her dinner and smiled at Mathew

"This is delicious Matvey"

He smiled

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy it"

The two of them quietly ate their dinners, cleaning up their plates afterwards. Once again the two of them settled down in front of the TV. With a slight embarrassment she realized that she hadn't changed since last night. It would be pointless to change into day clothes so she decided to wait until it was time for bed. From time to time Ivy would glance over at Mathew. She hadn't really noticed before how blue his eyes were. They reminded her of the skies over the sunflower hill. His eyes seemed to always shine with kindness. A smile crossed her face. It had been forever since she had company, let alone company that she enjoyed having. Quietly she got up and turned to Mathew.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas. I think Ukraine might have some pajamas lying around that you could wear"

He looked over at her

"Oh you don't have to"

"Nonsense"

She picked up some pajamas from a clean clothes pile and handed there to him

"Here you can wear these. The bathroom is upstairs to the left"

Matt nodded

"Thank you"

He disappeared up the stairs. Ivy went to her own room to change. When she came back out she was wearing soft pink pajama bottoms and a matching long sleeve shirt. Mathew emerged from the bathroom just as Ivy was checking the time.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed. I would let you sleep in one of my brothers' bedrooms but Ukraine locked his room and you don't want to sleep in Belarus's room. The living room gets freezing at night so it looks like you're stuck in my bed"

Mathew looked at her laughing softly

"You promise you won't kit me in the head with your shovel?"

Ivy smiled at him, scratching the back of her head

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again"

They climbed into the bed. Matt was just wearing red flannel pajama bottoms, due to the fact the matching shirt didn't fit him. Ivy snuggled down under the blanket, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Matvey"

He smiled bringing the blanket up to his shoulders.

"Goodnight Ivy"


	5. From Nightmares to Dreams

Mathew woke in the middle of the night to hear Ivy mumbling in her sleep and twitching. He watched her ciouriosly

"Matvey… please… don't go… don't leave me alone… I'm sorry… Matvey!"

Wanting some way to make her feel better he wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered reassuringly in her ear.

"It's okay. I won't leave you"

He rested his head on top of hers

"I could never leave you"

When Ivy opened her eyes she was snuggled up to a still sleeping Mathew and his arms were wrapped around her, still quite tightly. She smiled but her smile faded as she remembered her dream. She had dreamt that he had learned what she had done in the past and hated her for it. But her dream took a surprising turn when he all of a sudden embraced her, promising he wouldn't ever leave. Ivy took a moment to think realizing that moment must have been when Mathew had hugged her. A soft blush crossed her face and she hoped she hadn't said anything in her sleep but she had a feeling she did. Not wishing to wake up her sleeping Matvey or ruin this moment Ivy laid her head back down. This was the first time anybody had ever held her like this. She liked feeling close to somebody. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift to sleep.


	6. Violets under Blue skies

In the late morning Matt woke up first but decided not to get out of bed just yet. Ivy was asleep on his chest and his arms still lay wrapped around her. He looked up at the ceiling as he thought about last night. Did that mean she had feelings for him? Well she did say that she didn't want him to leave. And what about what he said? He thought for a moment. Could he possibly have feelings for this Russian girl? He pondered this, thinking about how she made him feel when she looked at him, the way he loved her soft accent, how seeing her smile made him happy, and how every time she touched him his heart jumped. A smile grew on Mathews face. Maybe he did have feelings for her, and there was nothing wrong with that. He only hoped that she felt the same. Matt sat for a moment before he felt Ivy stirring. He pulled his arms away gently, trying not to let her know that his arms were around her in the first place. Ivy turned to look up at him, thinking he was still asleep, but when she saw he was awake she pulled away from him, a fierce blush tinting her cheeks. Mathew's face blushed too and the two of them sat, not facing each other as they tried to think of something to say. Ivy stood up and quickly grabbed some clothes from her dresser.

"I'm going to go get changed in the bathroom"

She disappeared from the room without giving Mathew a chance to reply. He watched as she left and grabbed his own clothes, deciding to change in the other bathroom.

After they had changed the two of them quietly ate their breakfast. Ivy put down her fork for a second and looked up at Mathew. Her face had a slight blush as she spoke.

"Hey Mathew… did I?... say anything while I was asleep?"

Mathew paused for a second, thinking about how to respond.

"Well… not much but yeah…"

Her face flushed bright red and she avoided his gaze. Mathew stayed quiet for a moment before his curiosity got the best of him.

"What did you dream of?"

She looked down at her plate and took a breath.

"Well you… learned more about my past…and… you hated me for what I had done"

She buried her face in her hands in a mixture of embarrassment and fear of what his reaction was going to be. She looked up in surprise as she felt his arms embrace her. She froze for a moment before turning to bury her face in his sweatshirt, her arms wrapping around him. Mathew whispered softly into her ear

"I could never hate you. Not in a million years"

They sat in their warm embrace for what seemed like ages.

When the finished their breakfast they looked outside to see that the snow had stopped. Ivy felt a twinge of disappointment. She didn't want him to leave. She really liked having Mathew around. They both sat on the couch as Russia pondered her thoughts. How _did_ she feel about Matvey? She liked being around him, seeing his smile and the kindness in his eyes. But most of all she liked it when he was close to her. She wasn't used to being close to any other human being. Did she by some chance like this boy? Ivy was unsure what to make of what she was feeling but, but she knew she didn't want him to go. They sat quietly watching TV when Mathew's phone started ringing. He held it up to his ear but Ivy could hear the loud voice from where she was sitting.

"Dude Canada! Where are you? I haven't seen you in like forever."

"I'm at Russia's house I – "

"Dude no way! Did that communist bastard kidnap you?"

Ivy glared at the phone and Mathew mouthed the word sorry to her

"No America, there was a snowstorm and I couldn't leave."

"Well I need you ASAP it's super important okay? So I'll see you soon bye!"

After America hung up the two of them sat in silence.

"So you have to leave?"

Ivy's eyes were fixed on her hands and her voice was quiet

"Yeah, I guess so"

Ivy stood up

"I'll walk you to the door:

The two of them stood on either side of the doorway, Ivy's eyes trained on the ground. She spoke softly and a hint of sadness echoed through her voice.

"Goodbye Matvey"

He nodded, his face reflecting the sadness they both felt.

"Goodbye"

He turned to leave and began walking down the path. Suddenly Ivy flung herself forward and clung to him, tears streaming down her face. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Please don't leave me alone Matvey! I don't want to be alone anymore."

Mathew wrapped his arms around her

"I'll make sure you're never alone again."

"I love you Ivy"

Ivy looked up at him, violet eyes gazing lovingly at crystal blue.

"I love you Matvey"

He leaned down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They stayed enveloped in the kiss before Matt pulled away.

"Come with me Ivy. You can come back to my house and live with me for a while and when you get homesick we can live at your house. I just don't want to be without you anymore."

Ivy smiled

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are"


	7. Arriving with a Bang

When the couple arrived in Canada Ivy clung to Mathew's hand, slightly nervous at being in a new country. As they walked down the street everyone seemed to be saying hi to each other. She pulled herself closer to Matt. Finally they arrived at Mathew's house. HE sighed as he saw a blue car covered with American flag bumper stickers parked in his driveway. The two walked up to the house just as America burst through the door.

"Dude you've been gone for like forever!"

He paused for a moment when he saw Ivy standing there

"Watch out! Russia's behind you! Don't worry I'll get her!"

He rushed forward only to be stopped by Russia bringing her water pipe down hard on his head. He fell to the ground and Ivy moved behind Matt glaring at him menacingly. America got up, rubbing his head. Ivy held Matt's hand as Matt stood in front of her.

"America stop it Russia's not here to hurt anyone"

America looked surprised as he stared at Matt.

"What do you mean she's not here to hurt anyone? Why else would she be here and why would she hit me with her pipe?"

"You were the one who charged at her she was defending herself. And she's here with me"

America stared at the two of them, suddenly making the connection as he saw their connected hands. His eyes widened

"Are you two... together?!"

Matt nodded and gasped as America fell into unconsciousness.

America opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. He held the icepack that was apparently on his head to the red bump left from Russia. Looking around he noticed he was in Canada's house on the couch. He couldn't see Canada or Russia but he had a feeling that the news he had just been told was very real. He stood up just as Canada walked into the room.

"Oh Alfred you're awake."

Alfred nodded and pulled Matt close whispering in his ear

"Dude are you seriously with Russia? Do you know how awful she is she's probably just using you for something or just getting you to become 'one with Russia'"

Matt looked at Alfred, looking slightly angry which Alfred had never seen Matt look angry.

"Yes I'm serious. And she's not awful she's actually quite nice to be around. I know Russia she wouldn't do that. Don't try to interfere with our relationship okay? We're perfectly happy together and no one can change that."

They sat in silence for a moment, Alfred letting the news sink in

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

Alfred paused before responding

"It can wait till tomorrow. I'd better be going thanks for the ice."

He quickly walked out of the living room and towards the door. As he passed the kitchen he saw Ivy staring at him.

"Just leave us be, Alfred. Matt wouldn't question who you loved."

She turned her attention back to what she was doing as Alfred stared at her a moment more before leaving. As he walked down the street he thought to himself.

_I don't trust her, and I don't want her near my brother._


	8. Taken in the Night

Alfred paced back and forth in his house, trying to think of a way to keep Russia away from his brother. He mumbled under his breath.

"Stupid communist bastard… thinks she can just waltz right in and manipulate my brother… not while I'm around"

He picked up the phone and dialed the number of the only other person really close to Canada. He figured he might as well call someone who would care until he came up with a plan to convince the other countries to help. Suddenly the phone was answered

"Bonjour Francis speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello France?"

"America? I'm busy right now I don't have time to talk to you?"

"Wait it's about Canada!"

"Canada? Did something happen to him?"

"Not yet but I have a feeling if we don't act something will"

"Why?"

"He's in love with Russia!"

There was a pause on the phone as France let the news sink in.

"Oh non! That can only end very very badly and poor Mathew will be devastated! We must stop them!"

"I agree! We can get some other countries to help too! You see if you can get England to help while I talk to China. We shall separate them at all costs! I'll talk to you again soon."

With that America hung up the phone. He smiled.

"I'll have my brother out of your clutches soon Russia"

Back at Canada's house Ivy and Matt were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie as they ate popcorn. They both had a happy smile on their face. The two loneliest countries had finally found someone who understood and loved them, and now they were content with life. When the movie was over they both snuggled under the blankets on Matt's bed. His arms were wrapped around Ivy as her head lay pressed against his chest. She smiled wide.

"I'm so glad that you came to my house to suggest that alliance. I feel happy now. It's all so perfect. I never want to be away from you again."

Matt kissed her head softly

"I won't let anything come between us"

"Goodnight Matvey, I love you"

"Goodnight Ivy, I love you too"

Mathew jolted awake as a blood curdling scream echoed through the air.

"Matvey!"

He turned his head to see Ivy kicking and screaming as she was being dragged out of the room by two men dressed in all black

"Ivy!"

He lunged forward in an attempt to grab her and save her but was held back by two sets of hands. The two kicked and screamed as they fought to get to each other. Suddenly Mathew felt something hard hit his head. The last thing he heard was Ivy screaming his name.  
And then it all went black.


	9. The capture and The great escape

When Ivy woke up she was in a smallish room with one window, a few pieces of furniture, and a door. Ivy jumped from the couch she had woken on.

"Matvey? Matvey!"

She ran to the door and tried to open the door only to find that it was locked.

"Matvey! Matvey!"

A voice sounded on the intercom and she stopped banging long enough to listen.

"Russia, you have been placed in solitary confinement. We refuse to let you leave until you agree to never speak to Canada again."

Ivy's eyes brightened at the sound of Mathew's name.

"Matvey? What have you done with my Matvey?! Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Mathew is just fine, but you will not be permitted to see or speak to him"

She paused for a moment, suddenly recognizing the voice. Pure rage coursed through her veins.

"So it was you America? It's all your fault I can't see my Matvey."

A low growl sounded from the back of her throat before she screamed at the ceiling

"And why do you do this?! Do you do this because you say you care about him?! Because you say you're worried about him?! Because you claim to _love _him?!" If you truly loved him you would trust him to make his own decisions and want him to be happy!"

She drove her fist into a nearby mirror and watched as it shattered into millions of pieces. It so strangely reflected how her heart felt. The intercom didn't respond.

"That is not love,  
That is greed"

Ivy lay on the couch, her hand torn to shreds with mirror shards lodged inside and blood still slowly dripping. Her face was pale and her expression was dead. The room was a disaster zone with papers and books and anything she could find to take her anger out on scattered across the room. Blood stains were visible across half the room. The door opened slowly and quietly as England walked in, carrying a tray with food. He gaped at the state of the room. Once he noticed the blood stains he followed the train of red dots to Ivy's hand. Setting down the tray on the table in front of Ivy (the only furniture not broken or laying on the ground) he left the room quickly then came back with bandages. England knelt beside Ivy and he gently held her damaged hand up.

"I'm going to take out the glass okay Russia?"

No reply.

He heaved a sigh and began his diligent work. Ivy didn't move or flinch or show any signs of pain as he removed even the deepest shards.

_Man, I've never seen Russia so broken. She seems so utterly defeated and she doesn't even show any emotions. Did she actually like Canada? Or is this just some act? Either way she tore up the room pretty badly, not to mention her hand._

Once England had gotten out all the pieces he wrapped her hand up and left, giving her one last pitiful glance before exiting the room.

Mathew woke slowly. He turned over and mumbled softly

"I had a terrible dream last night"

The bed felt a little cold. He opened his eyes to find that Ivy wasn't there. Fear settled in his stomach as he thought back to what he believed to be a dream.

"Ivy?"

He got out of bed and looked around, realizing that this wasn't his room The door opened and America walked in.

"Alfred? Where's Ivy? Is she okay?"

"She's fine" Alfred lied smoothly.

Truth be told her hand was torn up pretty bad and she refused to eat anything.

"Where is she though?"

Mathew was a lot more calm then Ivy was, but worry shone in his eyes. He tried to walk past Alfred and towards the door but he put his hand up to stop Matt. Mathew gave Alfred a confused look. Alfred sighed.

"She's somewhere else. I can't let you see her though. "

Matt looked a little disconcerted now

"What? I can't see her? Why? I want to see Ivy"

He pushed passed Alfred and went to the door.

"Matt wait!"

Alfred grabbed Matt's wrist as Matt gave him an increasingly angry look.

"I don't want you to see her, ever again. It's for your own good. You'll understand in time"

Now Mathew was actually angry. He glared at Alfred and shook his wrist free as he ran out the door, giving Alfred one more look before leaving.

"If you knew what was good for me you would let me be with her. This isn't what's good for me, this is what's good for you."

He ran out of the room. Matt searched through the building, opening doors and calling Ivy's name. Alfred chased after Mathew for a little while but Matt soon lost him. Finally Matt came up to a door marked 'Russia'. Opening it quickly he looked around at the state of the room before his eyes rested on his love. Her eyes were closed but he noticed her chest rising and falling gently. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in and her bandages were beginning to soak through. Upon careful observation Matt noticed that there were mirror shards lodged in her feet. Being as gentle as he could he leaned down to pick Ivy up, cradling her in his arms. Exiting the room as quickly as he could he sprinted down the hall to where he thought the exit was. The bouncing of his steps woke up Ivy. She opened her eyes slowly and hope flickered in them as she saw who was carrying her.

"Matvey?"

Mathew looks down at her and smiles

"Glad to see you're awake. I'm going to need you to hold on for a second. I'm getting us out of here."

Ivy nodded and buried her face in his shirt, happy to have her Matvey back. Alfred finally kinda caught up to them and was yelling behind them as he rounded the corner.

"Matt wait! Don't go!"

Mathew ignored his cries and kept running. Soon they burst into sunlight. After adjusting for a minute Matt continued running. Eventually Alfred's cries faded into the distance.


	10. Where to now?

Mathew gently placed Ivy on the ground then collapsed beside her. They had ended up in the middle of a forest somewhere. Crisp brown leaves decorated the forest floor and crunched as Mathew rolled over to face Ivy. He held her hand tightly and she smiled weakly at him.

"Where are we going to go?" Ivy inquired with a strained voice. Although she hadn't been trapped in that room for very long she needed food and care pretty badly.

Mathew shrugged and hugged her tightly "I'm not sure, but it will be alright. Everything will be okay soon." Although Matt spoke in a reassuring tone he was uncertain. They couldn't go to his house or Ivy's house because America would look there first for them. Mathew had a lot of alliances but most of them would tell Alfred where he was in a heartbeat. He sighed inwardly and rested his head on the cold ground, trying to think of a plan. Ivy moved herself closer to Matt and closed her eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, allowing himself to fall asleep.

Ivy looked around in confusion as she woke up, having no clue as to where she was. All of a sudden it all came back to her. That night, America's plans, being locked in that room, running away. She stared up at the cold blue skies as she thought of what they could do.

_Big brother Ukraine might help hide us, but I don't want to drag him into all of this. Most of the countries either don't like or fear me and the only countries that remember who Canada is were probably in on this…. I don't understand what America's problem is! We shouldn't have to hide ourselves just to be with the person we love. I'm starting to think we should just go back to my place. If he tries to touch my Matvey… I swear to god I'll kill him. If that's what it takes I'm willing to kill them all._

Ivy sighed as she glanced over at Mathew, still peacefully sleeping.

_But that's not what Matvey would want… but still. Maybe we could go back and if they find us then we can make it clear that we aren't going to be separated again._

She nodded to herself and let her head fall back onto the ground, closing her eyes as she drifted to sleep.


	11. Never Again

Mathew woke up panting and sweating. Ivy stirred beside him and looked up. "Matvey what's wrong?" He reached forward and held her in a close embrace, his breath beginning to slow as he tried to recompose himself. Ivy wrapped her arms around him tightly for a minute before pulling away to look up at him. Her soft hand gently caressed his face "Matvey did you have a bad dream?"

Mathew nodded "I dreamt that they took you away and… they were torturing you and making me watch." He shuddered and closed his eyes tight as he was thrown into memories of the dream.

Ivy kissed his lips softly "I won't ever let them separate us again, no matter what it takes."

Matt held her close for a few minutes before pulling away to stand up. He gazed at the trees around him. They seemed so familiar… All of a sudden it hit him like a wave. Ivy looked up at him curiously. "Matvey?"

He was taking in every detail and remembering so much "This place… I used to come here all the time with Papa Francis… We would come and look at all the wild life." He smiled "Everything was so simple and happy back then…" His smile faded away as he spoke his thoughts aloud "Damnit Al why can't you just let me be happy again." Mathew covered his face with his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Ivy stood up quietly and wrapped her arms around Mathew. His chest shuddered as tears cascaded down. Ivy cooed to him softly and stroked his hair gently. "My Matvey… My dear, dear Matvey… I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you happy again… No matter what it takes."

Soon after Mathew had calmed down and Ivy was leaning against a large tree while Matt was carefully examining her feet. "I'm going to have to take out the glass. It's probably going to be extremely painful but you'll have to bear with me, okay?" Ivy nodded and braced herself.

As gently as he could Mathew began pulling out all the shards. Ivy occasionally let out a yelp of pain but soon all the glass was out. Matt dusted his hands off "That should be good. It'll hurt for a while but you'll be fine soon."

Ivy looked up at Mathew "I've been thinking about what we're going to do and… I think the best option is to just go back to my house. If America or someone finds us I won't let them take you away or take me away. I'll make sure that we stay together no matter what."

Matt pondered the thought for a second. He hadn't really come up with any ideas and that seemed like the best thing they had. He nodded and gave her a hug. "We'll rest here for a while before heading out. I know where we are now so I should be able to navigate us out of the woods and to a place where we can get a boat ride to go to your place. Sound like a plan?"

Ivy smiled and rested her head on him. "I hope soon we can relax and be happy."

Mathew kissed her head gently "I hope so too."


	12. The Little Cottage

"I can walk you know" Ivy complained

"No, I know your feet are still hurting. I don't want you walking until your feet have been given time to heal." Mathew replied as he cradled her in his arms. Ivy gave a sigh knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him. The two of them were carefully navigating their way out of the dense forest and Matt had refused to let Ivy walk even though there was no more glass lodged in her feet. She let her head rest upon his chest as she gazed at the surrounding trees.

After an hour of walking through the woods in comfortable silence the trees thinned out towards a field. An old wooden house stood in the middle with lights flickering in the windows as the sun had just dipped beneath the horizon. Mathew readjusted Ivy in his arms and continued walking, trying not to get too close to the house.

Suddenly through the silence only broken by their footsteps a woman yelled towards them "Hey! What are you doing? Come over here you two."

Mathew froze in place and slowly turned to walk towards the small house. The woman had a friendly smile on her face but her smile faded as she laid her eyes upon them. Ivy laughed inside her head. _We must look like a mess._ It was true. They were both covered in leaves and debris and looked like they hadn't showered or eaten in a week. Ivy's bandages showed spots of blood and Mathew's glasses were cracked. But despite being in such terrible condition their eyes shone with hope and happiness.

After a few moments of silence the woman spoke up "What have you kids been up to? Come in come in you two look like you need some food." Mathew gave Ivy an uncertain glance but she shrugged and the two of them followed the woman in. She led them over to a wooden table and gestured for them to sit.  
"We had dinner a while ago but the left-overs should still be warm. I'm Charice and my husband who is in the other room is William. What are your two names?" Charice had a kind smile on her face as she spoke to them in a gentle voice. Ivy and Matt looked at each other before answering her. "I'm Mathew and this is Ivy. You really don't have to give us food we're fine."

Charice shook her head "Nonsense we have plenty of food and you two sure do look like you need it. What happened to you two anyway? No offense but you both look awful."

Mathew laughed slightly and Ivy leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Should we tell her what happened?"

He glanced up quickly at her "She looks harmless enough and she's giving us food. We should at least tell her what happened." Ivy nodded slightly.

Once Matt and Ivy had eaten the food they were given (quite ravenously although they tried their best to be polite it's hard when you haven't eaten in a few days) and William had come to join his wife Mathew launched into the story of how exactly they ended up in the small cottage (leaving out the fact that they were countries so they didn't confuse them).

Charice and William looked at each other then at the rugged couple. "Oh you poor dears. That must have been rough. At least you two are together again. Why don't you spend the night here? We have an extra bed and you can be on your way in the morning."

After a short whisper conference they agreed to stay. They were both allowed to bathe and were soon clean, fed, and cuddled in bed. Ivy looked up at Matt. "It's nice to meet someone who's genuinely kind. These are the first people who've been genuinely kind to me if I don't count you." She smiled and moved her head closer to him "It's nice. I want to thank them." Mathew kissed her head softly "Sleep now my dear Ivy. We'll be sure to thank them in the morning." Ivy nodded and soon fell asleep leaving Mathew alone with his thoughts. _Is this really only the second time someone has been nice to her? I know when she was born things were rough and I know most people now a day fear her but… is it so bad that no one has shown her kindness? Maybe if they tried she wouldn't be so scary… _Matt sighed softly and let himself drift to sleep.


	13. Why?

In the morning Ivy and Mathew woke up to find Charice making a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and toast. She smiled warmly at them as Mathew walked in with Ivy in his arms "Breakfast will be ready in a second you can sit down at the table if you like." Mathew returned her smile cheerfully "Thank you Charice." He carried Ivy over to the table and sat beside her.

Looking over at her he noticed that she had a distant look on her face. "Ivy? Are you okay?" She blinked up at him "Yeah I'm fine…" Her voice trailed off as she diverted her gaze from his eyes. Mathew frowned a little bit, clearly seeing something was wrong. "Did you have a bad dream?" Ivy shook her head and stared at her hands. "Do you want to talk about it now or would you rather wait?"

"I'd rather wait till we've headed out." She responded quietly. Matt nodded just as Charice came out with a plate for each of them. "There you go. Eat your fill then you can head out if you like. We have a horse you two can ride to the shore. If you give it to our friend Charles he'll take it back to us for you."

Mathew smiled up at Charice "Thank you so much. You are very kind and we appreciate that greatly." Ivy looked up from her hands and nodded her head with a grateful smile to Charice "Thank you very much Charice. Your kindness will be remembered."

Charice smiled good-naturedly "It's no problem at all. I'm just glad we get to help you out on your journey. Thanks for your appreciation."

"Our appreciation is all we have to offer at the moment." Matt smiled at her before he and Ivy started to eat their breakfast.

Finishing their food quickly Ivy and Matt were soon mounted on the horse and waving goodbye to Charice and William.

"Goodbye Charice! Goodbye William! Thanks again for all you've done!" Mathew spoke cheerfully as he waved.

Ivy smiled warmly at them and waved "Goodbye! Many thanks to you!"

The old couple waved at them with smiles on their faces "Goodbye! Be good and stay out of trouble!"

Mathew took the reins in hand and Ivy wrapped her arms around his waist as the horse began to gallop away.

For a while the air was only filled with the sound of the horse's hoofs hitting the soil before Matt spoke up "Ivy what was bothering you this morning? And don't say nothing I know you well enough by now to know that it wasn't nothing."

Ivy was silent for a minute before speaking quietly "Well…I started thinking about how surprised you looked when I told you that that was the second time anyone's been kind to me… and how you didn't look surprised that they showed us such great kindness… and I started wondering if that was the normal thing for people… and if it was… then… why is this only the second time I've received kindness? Did I do something wrong? I know I may be kinda intimidating and I know that I might not be a big people person but… am I that scary that no one wants to be nice to me?" Ivy buried her face in the back of Mathew's torn sweatshirt as tears began to roll down her face "I try to be nice… but everyone just get's scared and runs away…" Her voice faded into quiet sobs as she cried into Mathew's back.

Matt slowed the horse to a stop and turned himself around to envelope Ivy in a tight hug, stroking her platinum hair gently. "Oh Ivy… I don't know why people can't see past your rough exterior to the beautiful kind girl beneath that I have grown to love but… don't let it bother you… they'll come around in time. For now you just need to stay strong and if you need help on how to deal with people I'll be here okay? I'll be here for whatever you need, forever." He kissed her head softly as her sobs slowly silenced themselves.

Ivy focused her violet eyes up at Mathew "Thank you Matvey… I don't know what I'd ever do without you." She rested her head on his chest "I love you."


	14. Seaside Town

The two Northern Lovers rode on horseback for four days, stopping occasionally to eat and give the horse a break and stopping at night so they could rest, before they finally reached a small sea side town. It was about noon when they arrived so the town was quite busy.

Mathew went in to see if he could find Charles and Ivy waited outside the town with the horse. When Matt came back after he found Charles he saw Ivy giggling and petting the horse as it sniffed her face "Stop it tickles!"

Mathew smiled and watched her for a few seconds before clearing his throat. Ivy looked up from her play with the horse. "Oh Matvey you're back!" She giggled "The horse wouldn't stop sniffing my face and it tickled."

Mathew laughed "I saw it looked like you were having fun though." Ivy nodded before turning to Charles "You must be Charles it's very nice to meet you." She extended her hand to him politely.

Charles grinned at her and shook her hand "You must be Ivy. Your friend Matt was telling me about you on our way here. You're as cute as he said."

Ivy's face turned bright red and she looked at the ground for a second before managing to look back at Charles. "Well thank you very much sir. And thank you for taking this horse back for us."

"It's not a problem. Charice and William are good friends of mine it'll be nice to see them again." Charles walked over to the horse and got on easily. "Well it's been a pleasure meeting you two but I'm sure Charice and William will be wanting their horse back so I'd better be returning it. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Charles! Thanks again!" The couple said their goodbyes to Charles as he rode off.

Mathew turned to Ivy and kissed her on the cheek "Now we just have to see if anyone will give us a ride to Europe." He laughed "I just hope it'll me slightly easy."

Ivy smiled up at Mathew "We'll just ask them nicely and I don't think they can say no to your cute face." She giggled and kissed Mathew's cheek as he blushed.

He smiled at her "Come on let's go."

After about an hour of going from ship to ship asking where they were going and if they had room for any more passengers Ivy and Mathew decided to take a break on a bench.

A man with long blonde hair came up to them "Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je crois que j'ai un bateau que vous pouvez monter à l'Europe. Il va à l'Irlande si vous avez besoin d'aller ailleurs, vous pouvez prendre un avion ou un autre navire."  
(Excuse me sir, but I think I have a ship you can ride to Europe. It goes to Ireland so if you need to go anywhere else you can catch a plane or another ship)

Ivy looked at Mathew confused but saw that he was smiling and talking to the man in fluent French. "Oh merci beaucoup monsieur. C'est très gentil de votre part et nous apprécions grandement. A quelle heure le navire?"  
(Oh thank you very much sir. That is very kind of you and we appreciate it greatly)

Ivy watched them talk for a few minutes before the man walked away and Mathew turned to her confused face. "You speak French?"

Mathew smiled and nodded "France taught me when I was little. I don't remember all of it since I was taken from him for quite a time but I remember enough."

"So… what were you guys saying?" She laughed a little bit "I don't know any French at all"

"Oh he has a ship we can take to Ireland from there we can go by plane or by ship to our next destination. The ship leaves in about an hour so we can go get food or something."

Ivy nodded slowly and looked around "What about little place? They look like they sell good food."

"Okay sounds like a plan." The duo got up and went to the little restaurant type place.

They had a nice meal Ivy had soup and Matt had pancakes (which made him very happy). When they were done they headed down to the docks and saw the man from earlier standing in a good sized ship. Mathew and man talked for a little bit before they all got in the boat and set off.


	15. New friends and Old friends

The trip was very long and they didn't have a whole lot to eat. Ivy got sea sick a few times and Mathew comforted her. It was slightly awkward for Ivy when Mathew and Basile (That's what Mathew told Ivy his name was) were speaking French since she didn't understand a word they were saying. After about a week they finally arrived in Ireland and Ivy was extremely happy to be on solid ground.

They walked around a bit before they ran into an energetic man with red hair. He shook their hands and spoke with a heavy Irish accent "Hi I'm Ireland it's a pleasure to meet you. Where ya heading to you two look lost? Do ya need a ride somewhere I can probably hook ya up with something."

Mathew smiled at him "It's nice to meet you two I'm Canada and this is Russia. We actually are trying to get to Russia's home or at least somewhere near it."

Ireland paused for a second "Aye she's not as frightening a lass as I've heard she looks like. She has the potential to be frightening but she seems very nice. But look at the strength on that one not every day you see a woman with such muscles."

Ivy smiled and blushed a little "Thank you."

Ireland continued enthusiastically "You're welcome lassy now let's get you two on a plane to somewhere near Russia. I think there's a plane heading to Latvia in about… 30 minutes! Which is just about how long it'll take us to get there so it's perfect timing let's go!" He took both of their hands and dragged them down the street towards the airport.

Ivy and Mathew tried to keep up as they were dragged along until they reached the airport. Ireland pushed the two forward "Go Go before ya miss your plane!" They hurried in and waved to Ireland as he yelled "Bye Russia! Bye Canada! Come back any time ya like!"

Matt and Ivy got through the airport just in time to catch their plane. The ride was a few hours long and Ivy was asleep on Mathew's shoulder most of the time. When the plane landed Matt could see the excitement in Ivy's eyes. It'd been a while since she'd seen what she called her friends. Mathew didn't think they considered her the same but he hoped they one day could be friends. The couple left the airport and headed directly to Latvia's house.

When they arrived Ivy knocked on the door and waited patiently. Latvia's voice came from inside "I'll be there in a second!"

He opened the door and was surprised when he was suddenly in Ivy's tight embrace. "LATVIA! I've missed you and all the Baltics so much!"

He tried to struggle from her strangling grip and looked to Mathew "Please… help… can't… breathe!"

Matt laughed a little bit and tapped Ivy's shoulder "Uh Ivy… you might wanna put him down or at least loosen your grip he's having trouble breathing."

Ivy let go of him immediately and he fell to the ground. She helped him up and smiled "I'm sorry Latvia I just got caught up in the excitement of seeing you again."

Latvia took a moment to breathe before speaking "Russia? What happened to you you're all dirty and grimey and skinny and oh I shouldn't have said that…" Latvia cringed away from Russia.

Ivy looked herself over and realized she was a mess. She and Mathew both were. Ivy laughed a little "I guess I haven't noticed how dirty I've been."

Latvia looked up at Ivy "Russia where have you been and why do you seem different? You seem happier well I mean you usually were happy before but that was like a creepy happy you seem happy happy now did something change? Who changed you? I'm not complaining or anything I'm just curious."

Ivy let out a small sigh "It's a long story Latvia… let's just say that now that Canada's my friend it makes me happier okay?"

Latvia smiled "Okay!" He went over to Mathew "Thank you for making Russia less scary!"

Mathew smiled at him. "You're welcome."


	16. Finally home, but not home alone

Ivy and Mathew stayed at Latvia's for a while talking and having some tea and bacon buns before Latvia let Ivy borrow his car so she could get home. He said that she could return it anytime. He also said he hopes that Ivy stays like this forever which earned a small laugh from Ivy and Matt.

However, soon they were off once again to their final destination, home. Ivy probably would have been driving like crazy but Mathew warned her not to damage the car since it was being borrowed. She was reluctant but she agreed to be careful.

They drove for hours before finally a familiar house rose in the distance. Ivy burst through the door, ran into her room, and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm so glad to finally be home" She said as Matt lied next to her.

He sighed contently "Me too. I'm guessing we'll shower tomorrow?"

"Yes! I'm too tired to do anything but sleep right now." Mathew yawned in agreement and they both went to sleep.

Ivy and Matt woke to a butcher knife stabbed in between their faces and Belarus standing at the foot of the bed holding more knives.

Ivy took a quivering breath "Belarus is home…"

Matt rolled out of bed and stood staring at Belarus. Ivy hadn't told him much about Belarus but he'd heard enough from the other countries.

"YOU TOUCHED MY BIG SISTER?!"

A knife stuck into the wall next to Mathew's head and he jumped away. "Why are you trying to kill me?!"

Belarus took a step towards Mathew who then backed away and ended up in a corner. "SHE IS MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF GOING NEAR HER!"

"Brother please stop!" Belarus turned to Ivy who was currently in the other corner and walked to her "And you, I told you never to go near any other man! Why didn't you listen to me?! WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME!"

Ivy was crying at this point "I'm sorry Belarus please don't hurt him it's not his fault really. And I don't really want to marry you…"

Belarus grabbed Ivy's hand and started pulling at her "I'm taking you away and I'll deal with him later."

Ivy tried to resist Belarus (with no success) "Nooo I don't wanna go with you."

Mathew jumped over the bed and managed to pull Ivy's hand free. He stood in front of Ivy bravely even though he was shaking.

"Matvey…" Ivy breathed.

Belarus whipped around and glared at Matt "HOW DARE YOU!" He aimed one strong punch directly at Mathew's face and he was out like a light.

Ivy stared at Matt's limp body in dismay as she was dragged away by Belarus "NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE LET ME GO LET ME GO!"


	17. You'll always love me, right?

When Mathew woke up his head hurt like hell and he had a large lump on the side of his face. He got up and walked out into the hallway and noticed that Belarus's door was open. He peeked in curiously and saw Belarus hugging Ivy on the bed while Ivy cried.

"Big sister…"

"Please let me go why won't you just let me go I don't wanna be in her let me go"

"Marry me big sister"

"No I don't want to marry why are you so insistent on me marrying you please let me go"

"Marry me"

"No I'm not going to marry you I don't wanna why did you knock out Canada why won't you let me go I just wanna go please just let me go."

Mathew thought for a moment on how he could rescue Ivy when all of a sudden the floorboards creaked loudly.

Belarus looked up. "Big sister, looks like your 'friend' is awake at last. I have to go take care of this, stay here." Mathew heard the snap of handcuffs and a whimper as he tiptoed away from the door .

"Belarus please don't hurt him why do you want to hurt him?"

"He kissed you and hugged you and I don't know what else but you reek of him. So I'm going to go make sure he knows not to touch what's mine."

Mathew made it to the bedroom and hid in the closet. This was one of those moments when he would have been grateful to be invisible.

Matt heard the floorboards creaking at the door.

"Where are you hiding? Come out Come out~"

Mathew leaned against the wall and to his surprise it opened to a secret passage. He followed it down being sure to close the door behind him and ended up in Belarus's room. He looked at Ivy and put one finger to his mouth. She nodded and Matt began to search for a key. He soon found it and unlocked Ivy. While he was working with the handcuffs he didn't realize that Belarus had appeared in the doorway.

His eyes were hidden by his bangs and he no longer held knives. "Stop… touching…. HER!"

Belarus jumped forward and grabbed Ivy and pulled her back into the corner with her. He held her waist and buried his face in her hair. Ivy reached out to Mathew but Belarus pulled her hand back.

Matt sat on the bed as he tried to think of a way to help Ivy. _Well, at least she isn't being hurt at the moment. Maybe I'll let them stay like that until I come up with something…_

They sat in silence for a while only broken by Ivy's sniffles when Matt spoke "Belarus why won't you let anyone else love Russia?"

Belarus's voice sounded uncertain as he spoke "Well… that's easy… because I love her… and I don't want anyone else to have her… and I… I don't want anyone to take her away from me… She's mine… and I love her… and even though she won't marry me I know she loves me… she must… she takes care of me when I'm sick or sad… and that's why I love her… and no one can have her… so she can stay with me forever."

"Don't you want her to be happy though? What if someone else makes her happy? Even if she loves someone else she'll always love you and take care of you. You're her brother, that's how brothers and sisters should be. Always loving each other no matter what."

They were all silent for a moment. Ivy stared at Mathew as she realized that he was thinking about America. She knew that Matt would love America no matter how much of a jerk he was but she also knew that Matt didn't feel the same amount of love coming back from America. Ivy felt Belarus's hand come up to her face and turn it so she was looking directly at Belarus.

His voice was quiet "Does Canada make you happy? Do you love him?"

Ivy nodded "I love him very much."

He paused before continuing "If I let you be with him… will you still love me and take care of me when I need you?"

Ivy nodded and hugged Belarus "Of course I will. You're my brother I'll never stop loving you and taking care of you."

He buried his face in her coat and Ivy rested her head on his. Silence filled the room only broken by Belarus's shuddering breaths as he tried to control his tears. A few minutes passed before Belarus wiped his eyes and let go of Ivy, looking up at her. "You can go and be with him if it makes you happy."

Ivy smiled and gave him a kiss, causing a bright red blush to spread across his face. "Thank you."


End file.
